Si, Creo Que Cambie
by Mandi Cuperla
Summary: Hacerca de los integrantes de Paramore! Hayley Williams, Josh Farro, Zac Farro, Jeremy Davis & Taylor York.  Romance, amistad, una vida nueva!


Capitulo 1:  
Lo nico que yo quer a hacer, era escribir, y lo pensaba y lo pensaba y no se me ocurr a nada, pod a o r y leer historias que me parec an maravillosas y que me llevaban a otros mundos, pero no tenia ni la mas p lida idea acerca de que quer a escribir, quer a que fuera algo nuevo algo que no sea una copia de lo que yo leia, si no algo realmente original. Pero para mi gran cabeza las nicas cosas que se me ocurr an eran historias bobas de amor ya que eran las que me inspiraban. Como yo aun no hab a tenido un verdadero amor me encantaba imagin rmelo como seria, como seria aquella persona ideal, y como se sentiria estar con ella todo el tiempo, me facinaba la simple idea, aunque creyera que un amor en mi vida era una cosa muy lejana, no se como seria, pero en cuestion de tiempo todo cambio derrepente, mi vida cambio de golpe...  
Yo era una persona normal, si, o mejor dicho asi me concideraba yo sola, me gustaba creer que todo era para mejor y que planear mi futuro era un cosa que debia hacer por mi propio bien, si pero apesar de mi forma de pensar era una persona que no hacia nada, osea completamente vaga, me gustaba pasarmelas todo el dia enfrente de la computadora, solo mirando la pantalla, porque la verdad es que no hacia nada, y escuchando musica, en cualquier lugar en el que me encontraba escuchaba musica, era lo mejor que podia hacer en cualquier situacion, lo que mas me gustaba hacer, aparte de cantar, sisi una persona tipica, como las demas, a todos les gusta escuchar musica y pasarselas cantando, pero para mi era algo que realmente amaba, no muchas cosas me gustaban pero bueno, asi era yo, Hayley Williams, una chica tipica de 17 a os que iba a la secundaria High Burnith, o hasta este entonces iba, mis padres decidieron transferirme a otra escuela de la zona ya que no me llebaba muy bien con mis compa eros de clase, y querian ver si podia llegar a tener un nuevo inicio en la otra escuela, lo unico bueno de esto era que la otra escuela quedaba a 4 cuadras de mi casa, no se porque mis padres me habian mandado a la escuela tan lejos, en realidad si lo sabia, por la "tradicion" de mi padre, "algun dia iras a la secundaria High Burnith, Hayley, todos los Williams se han graduado de ahi, y tu tambien lo haras" dijo mi padre cuando tenia 10 a os, pero bueno era algo estupido, yo creia que podria soportar la situacion de que todos me evadan por un ultimo a o de colegio, ya que este era mi ultimo a o, mi padre era una persona muy terca, empresario y magnate de una cadena de hoteles por todo el mundo, estaba convencido de que yo algun dia heredaria su puesto en el negocio familiar, pero yo ni lo pensaba porque la verdad ni me importaba, mi madre era una mujer muy paciente, por algo estaba con el, solo una persona como ella podria soportar a un terco como mi padre James Williams, ella era Jazmin Jerrison, se habia graduado de medicina, pero nunca lo ejercio por estar con mi padre, y vivia de viaje, digamos que mis padres solo se comunicaban conmigo por celular para ver como estaba, como me allaba y si nesesitaba algo, pero bueno, vivia SOLA, con mi perra Taylor, en Franklin, Tennessee en una mancion, por asi decirlo, no tenia que hacer nada, tenia mucamas, yo solo comia comida enlatada, y vivia de lo mas solitaria, ahora que pienso en todo esto, con razon soy asi de alejada del mundo, pero bueno es lo que ahi. Como decia antes, mis padre me cambian a otra secundaria por no llebarme bien con nadie, y siempre sentir que nadie ni nada era suficientemente bueno para mi.  
Aqui estoy!, en la nueva secundaria, si mis padres hablaron, me cambiaron, me inscribieron y se volvieron a ir de viaje, esta vez a Egipto, yo sola, parada en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, sin saber hacia donde ir, mire para todos lados como la gente pasaba por al lado mio e intentaba pedirle indicaciones a alguien por mas incomodo que se me diera, pero cuando paso un chico con rulos lo toque.  
Hayley:disculpa, me puedes ayudar..-le dije timidamente, el chico se dio vuelta y me miro xxxx: si, que es lo que nesesitas-me dijo mirandome fijamente la cabeza, eso me ponia mas que incomoda Hayley:yo.., soy nueva y me gustaria saber donde queda la oficina donde me daran los horarios de mi clase xxxx: ahh si, yo te acompa o, me queda de paso a mi clase-me dijo el-vamos Hayley: ohh gracias eres muy amable, como te llamas?  
xxxx:soy Taylor, Taylor York-me dijo, el muchacho no paraba de mirarme la cabeza Hayley:disculpa Taylor, pero tengo algo en la cabeza?-le dije sarcasticamente, mientras caminabamos Taylor:no, es que me llama la atencion el color de tu cabello, tan..tan..anaranjado Hayley:bueno pues a mi me gusta Taylor:yo nunca dije que no me gustara, pero no es asi tu color no?  
Hayley:no, es de un color casta o muy, pero muy claro, pero me gusta anaranjado Taylor:me parece exelente, eso es tener personalidad-me dijo y me dirijio una sonrisa, bueno hemos llegado, tal vez nos volvamos a cruzar..mmm.. como te llamas?  
Hayley:me llamo Hayley, Hayley Williams Taylor:bueno entonces talvez nos volvamos a ver Hayley Williams-dijo marchandose el muchacho me habia caido mas que bien, parecia ser buena onda, era mas o menos un poco mas alto que yo, tenia el cabello medianamente corto y risado, y tenia unas cejas pobladas y unos ojos casta os oscuros, woow, me habia caido bien alguien, eso era una buena se al, ahaha, tome el pica porte de la puerta de la oficina enfrente a la cual me habia dejado Taylor(se llamaba como mi perra), y la abri, cuando entre pude ver mucha gente trabajando, me hacerque al mostrador donde se encontraba una se ora regordeta , me diriji a ella Hayley:hola, soy Hayley Williams, y me transfirieron de colegio, vine a recojer mis horarios-le dije lo mas simpatica posible La secretaria:hola, sisi, haber dejame buscar tus papeles y te dare los horarios-mientras buscaba en compartimientos-Williams...Williams...o si aqui esta!, toma querida y que tengas un buen dia Hayley:adios-le dije Sali de la oficina y me puse a leer mis horarios, primero me tocaba..Matematicas, justo, lo que mas me gustaba, y encima ya se me habia echo tarde


End file.
